Solarna's hoping for Yuna to return home/Meeting Robin Hood and his Merry Men
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends came to Sherwood Forest in An Equestrian Tail. Back with the royalties and the passengers, Solarna was hoping for Yuna to return. Princess Solarna: Mother, Do you think Yuna and her friends are still out there? Princess Luna: I hope so, Solarna. We must have faith in their safety. Hiro: You three won't mind watching the babies for a while, Would you? Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Vice Principal Luna: Not at all. Prince Isamu: (playing with his blocks) Prince Tyrone: (chewing his teething ring) Dean Cadance: Aren't they cute, Celestia? Principal Celestia: (chuckles) They sure are, Cadance. So, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance take care of Isamu, Indy, Anna and Tyrone for a while. Back with the foals, Yuna heard singing tune. The famous music score is the whistle stop. Connie: Wait. I hear something. Princess Yuna: Me too. (hears something) Do you guys here something? Scander: Hear what? Princess Yuna: Over here, Come on. The foals looked around, But lost track at where they are now. Robin Hood: (singing but stopped when he sees the foals) Hello down there! Princess Yuna: Robin Hood! Lady Marian! Maid Marian: Good to see you all again! Moon Shoes: Lady Marian! Maid Marian: Moon Shoes! (as she hugged her goddaughter) Moon Shoes: I missed you so much. Maid Marian: I've missed you too, How're your parents? Moon Shoes: They're okay. Maid Marian: I remember when I've first visited you. Moon Shoes: (giggles) Princess Yuna: Enough with the pleasantries for a minute, We need some help. Then, Came the rest of Robin Hood's Merry Men. Little John: What's going on there, Rob? Robin Hood: It's Princess Yuna and her friends. Finn the Human: What're you all doing out here? Jake the Dog: And where're your parents? Princess Yuna: We got separated. Trigger: That's awful. Nutsy: Must've been during the storm. Nyx: It's true. And now, They're probably back in Equestria right about now. Sir Hiss: How terrible. Sheriff of Nottingham: Is there anything we can do to help? Judy: Will you help us get back home? Friar Tuck: Of course we'll help, Judy. Why don't you all spend the night here? Moon Shoes: Really? Maid Marian: Certainly, What's ours is yours in Sherwood Forest. Princess Yuna: That's really kind of you, Marian. Dipper Pines: Thanks for the offer, Friar Tuck. That night at Sherwood Forest, Marian and Lady Kluck set up some beds for the foals. Maid Marian: There you go. Moon Shoes: This felt warm. Maid Marian: I'm terribly sorry you got separated by your families, Little one. Lady Kluck: Marian, Should we give them some space soon? Maid Marian: Sure. Kluck left as Marian keep the foals company. Maid Marian: May I have a bedtime story for you, Moon Shoes? Moon Shoes: Sure, Marian. I don't mind at all. Maid Marian: And you, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I don't mine either. Moon Shoes: (hugged Marian) Maid Marian: Thanks, Moon Shoes, For shining my shoes. You're a great shoe polisher. Moon Shoes: Anytime. So, Marian told them a bedtime story about how Robin Hood saved England from Prince John. The foals fell asleep for the night while Marian turned out the lights. Yuna slowly closed her eyes dreaming of seeing her family again. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225